MegaponyOld
Description In the year of 200X, Princess Celestia called upon the elements of harmony to stop the chaotic desires of the draconeouus Discord. However, after his defeat, Discord took over the minds of the six ponies who represented the elements of harmony. Now Princess Celestia calls upon the most powerful equine robot in all of Equestria. Celestia calls upon Megapony.' Abilities Mega Buster - Free. : Limit three shots on screen at once. Your primary damage projectile. Range: 1000 hammer units. (100 less than a standard sentry's range). Hold LEFT MOUSE to charge. *At half-charge, it penetrates on kill. *At full charge, it penetrates on kill and does much higher damage. *Mega Buster has a point blank damage bonus that rapidly declines. Average damage at max range is 35 '''Adaptors : Megapony can switch his Megabuster with the current selected adaptor *Sonic Rainboom - Costs 25% energy. Charge forward much like button's RELOAD charge during his rage. Anything you touch takes decent damage, and then you bounce backwards at a 45 degree angle. *Gem Seeker - Costs 30% energy. Can only be used when no existing Gem Seeker projectiles are active. Forms a protective shield with five gems around you for up to 5 seconds. You must hold LEFT MOUSE to keep the shield going. This shield damages very close opponents. When the shield is taken down, each gem shoots at a random target. Easily dodged by strafing, though. You can still be backstabbed and you still take knockback. *The Stare - Costs 40% energy. Does small damage to everyone in a small radius and applies slow for a few seconds. Causes airborne targets to drop straight downward, losing any momentum they had. *Magic Wave - Costs 15% energy. Can only be used when no existing Magic Wave projectiles are active. Fires one primary projectile and two orbiting projectiles straight forward. If the primary projectile is destroyed, the orbiting projectiles fly outwards in whatever direction they were last going. It's a solid damage dealer. *Party Cannon - Costs 10% energy. Limit three shots on screen at once. Fires a somewhat slow balloon forward. When you release LEFT_MOUSE, the balloon flies upwards. It is explosive and will automatically detonate when a player or building gets close enough. *Apple Bucker - Costs 15% energy. Limit three shots on screen at once. Fires a loose cannon projectile. Battle Strategies Battle as Megapony * When fighting in close quarters, fire somewhat downward with your Mega Buster. If you miss your opponents, the shots will hit the floor sooner and you'll get them back. * Medics, especially Quick Fix medics are a huge threat. You need to tunnel them mercilessly. The pattern of the anti-medic Magic Wave helps you more easily hit them at a distance. * Pyros are the bane of your existence, being able to airblast all your projectiles. Your pyro killer is the Sonic Rainboom, which cannot be airblasted. * A couple shots with the Apple Bucker will take out a KGB. Another option is to use The Stare against one and then go to town with your Mega Buster. * If you're finding it too hard to take out a sentry next, try firing the Party Cannon at the sentry from a distance. * Apple Bucker is good for fighting opponents in narrow passages. * Gem Seeker is a good crowd control tool, and it gives you some breathing room. But ubered spies are a threat. * Sonic Rainboom followed up by a super jump can propel you at ludicrous speeds. Use it to surprise enemies on larger maps like Crevice and MC Village. : Each adaptor is strong and weak aganist various opponents. : The following table list the damage multiplier for each Weapon vs. Class: *1.0 means that the weapon will deal his typical damage *Anything over 1.0 means that the weapon you're using is the best one to deal with that class Battle Vs. Megapony * Pyros, especially the ones who vocally hated Sea Pony, this is your time to shine. Be it getting in the hale's face or protecting an engie nest, you are the most important class against Mega Pony. You can deflect those slow Party Cannon balloons. You can deflect things at close range. Your airblast will give the boss energy, but it's not as much of a threat as with other bosses. Camping on top of a dispenser won't accomplish much as Mega Pony can outgun your airblasts easily, but your job is to make his life a living hell. * Quick Fix Medics, there may be no other boss for whom you are this much of a threat. Stay out of sight, but keep everyone going with your ludicrous overheals. Your support role cannot be overstated. * All Classes, the biggest mistake you can make is standing still. As a projectile boss, Mega Pony's greatest threat of all is failed predictions. The more you move, the harder it'll be for the boss to predict where to shoot. Video Demo Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. This includes non-projectile weapons like The Stare and Sonic Rainboom. * Holding LEFT MOUSE is necessary to get the most out of the Party Cannon and Gem Seeker. More is explained in the Abilities section. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE '''will charge the Superjump. * RELOAD ® iterates forward between your six adaptors. * USE iterates backwards between your six adaptors. This key is not bound by default, and can be bound by going into console and typing: bind (keyname) "+use" * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) switches between your Mega (Friendship) Buster and your currently selected adaptor. Mega Pony does not have a normal rage '''Hidden Controls : If you want to play Mega Pony seriously, you should consider registering these hidden console commands. This was necessary since weapon slot commands are not sent to the server, and they can't be registered (normally or as listeners) to get around this. The commands are: : mega1 - Switch to Sonic Rainboom : mega2 - Switch to Gem Seeker : mega3 - Switch to The Stare : mega4 - Switch to Magic Wave : mega5 - Switch to Party Cannon : mega6 - Switch to Apple Bucker : To optimally use these, you'll want to change your slot binds. Example console commands to do this: : bind 1 "slot1;mega1" : bind 2 "slot2;mega2" : bind 3 "slot3;mega3" : bind 4 "slot4;mega4" : bind 5 "slot5;mega5" : bind 6 "slot6;mega6" : This isn't necessary to play as Mega Pony, but in the long run it makes things much easier. If you have other things bound to keys, like my slot6 also has a disguise bound, you would just stick mega6 in between like: : bind 6 "slot6;mega6;disguise 1 5" Music Mega Pony, Discord stage 1-2 Mega Man 3, Wily stage 3-4 Mega Man 5, Darkman Stage [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SKQij_yu5tU Mega Man 9, Galaxyman Stage] Mega Man 3, Needleman Stage Development '''Models: '''No Name '''Code And Animation: '''Sarysa '''Original Idea: '''CHAOS_FANTAZY